


Good for Me

by Tasyfa



Series: Enough to Be Released [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Guerin is a little shit, Light BDSM, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: The question Michael never fails to answer, if Alex is the one asking it.





	Good for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Discord server folks and a discussion about the merits of Michael in bondage.
> 
> I should be asleep already...  
~ Tas

Chain draped across his chest, heavy links dragging a welcome chill in their wake, sliding over Michael's skin to be fastened in place, padlock clinking. 

Next came one thigh, then the other, pulling his knees up and apart in a perfect reflection of his wrist bindings. 

Metal didn't hold him in place, though. No, his obedience came at the price of a question, posed as Michael had undressed under an admiring gaze and sprawled across the bed as he'd been told. The one question Alex always asked, and Michael always answered truthfully. 

"Are you going to be good for me?"


End file.
